More Fun Comics Vol 1 12
Other Characters: * Count de Wex ** his Secret Society * Princess Yonda ** her loyal soldiers * Sandra's friends ** Lothar ** Reynolds Antagonists: * Count Tauru ** his traitor soldiers Locations: * ** Royal Palace ** Surrounding Hills Items: * Locket of Authority | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 10" | Synopsis2 = With the sack tossed overboard to feed the sharks, Spike believes Pincus to be dead, and is extremely upset. However a sailor has hidden Pincus, and substituted chunks of meat in the sack. The sailor tells Pincus to hide in his quarters, but on the way, Pincus runs into the cook, who believes he's seeing a ghost and flees! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania * sailor * Wa Fung, ship's cook Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = Woozy continues his search for food, and meets several unusual characters along the way. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts Locations: * desert island | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 12" | Synopsis4 = Villa has captured Jack, Dolores, and her father Don Miguel, and he takes them back to Don Miguel's hacienda. Once there, Villa decides on the ransom amount for Dolores and Don Miguel. Jack, bound to a stake, insults Villa, who ties his feet to a line behind a horse, then with shouts and shots, he sets the horse stampeding into the desert. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** many soldiers Locations: * , ** Hacienda Nogales | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 11" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker6_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Battle With the Monster" | Synopsis6 = Don is offered a choice: freedom for him and his friends if he can destroy a giant, tusked, fire-breathing monster, attacking the city. Don agrees, and the girls are freed. Queen Zira gives Don a golden flagon, to be used only in direst emergency, then she and Betty are led down a subterranean passageway, supposedly to safety, but actually into a trap. The Zetrurian Guards are all working for Krenon now. Meanwhile the giant monster smashes its way thru the city's wall, atop which is Don Drake, who tumbles and lands atop the monster's broad back. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Zetrurian people Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Land Monster Locations: * Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle7 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = A baseball team awaits their ninth player, without whom they can't field a full squad. Pep Morgan offers to take the missing player's place, and the coach is very dubious, but has no better option. Pep makes a spectacular diving catch, to save the game. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Riverdale Baseball Coach * Riverdale Baseball Team ** Bob Emory Locations: * Riverdale | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle8 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 12" | Synopsis8 = Dynamite bombs have been planted in the sewers of Paris. Barry and Le Grand have a map of the bomb sites, and they search the tunnels until they find the master detonating switch. There, Barry finally comes face to face with Fang Gow! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Locations: * ** Sewer System | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 2" | Synopsis9 = Out in the wilderness, Pierre has Jim down and is about to knife him, but Zeb Halliday shows up and shoots Pierre in the hand, disarming him. Pierre is defeated and sent packing. In the meantime, led by Trapper Pete, the wagon train reaches the canyon's river, and prepares to cross the shallowest part of the river, but as they do, a storm breaks. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Prairie Schooner caravan * Zeb Halliday * Mary Halliday * Trapper Pete Antagonists: * Half Breed Pierre, renegade wagon-train scout Locations: * Old West, | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Brad Hardy: "The Man from the Fireball" | Synopsis10 = The eerie fireball stops just short of hitting Brad and Kardos, and a weird-looking man steps out, announces that his people have captured Lorraine, warns Hardy and Kardos not to follow him, then re-enters the fireball and zooms away down the tunnel. Prince Kardos opines that he was probably a witch doctor, from the Grey Men of the Cliffs. They ignore his warning and follow him. When they emerge from the cave, there is a steep cliff falling away below, and a woman by the edge of it. She is the Grey Men's High Priestess, who has been exiled in favor of Lorraine, and she agrees to guide them to the Grey Men's city. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * The High Priestess Antagonists: * Grey Men of the Cliffs ** witch doctor Locations: * ** City of the Grey People | Writer11_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer11_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 2" | Synopsis11 = D'Artangnan is blamed for the entire disturbance and is kicked out of the inn. Outside he sees an unknown young noblewoman roll into town in a carriage, and quietly confer with D'Artagnan's antagonist. The young Gascon still wants to fight, and confronts the man, blade drawn. The nobleman draws his blade but the woman yells at him to stop. He agrees, mounts his horse, and rides away, as her coachman drives away also. D'Artagnon, on foot and wounded, is in no condition to pursue either of them. The next day D'Artagnon returns to the inn and has a conversation with the innkeeper, at the end of which he is convinced (correctly) that the unknown nobleman has stolen his letter of introduction. D'Artagnan sells his horse, repairs his sword, travels to Paris, and prepares to call on M. de Treville. He is ushered into the royal court, and is awed and amazed by the splendor of it all, and along the way he overhears the boasting of an enormous Musketeer, one whom he shall soon meet again. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters * * Innkeeper Antagonists: * * Locations: * , the ** , village on the road from Gascony to Paris ** | Writer12_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler12_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker12_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle12 = Dr. Occult, the Ghost Detective: "The Werewolf, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = In his laboratory, Dr. Occult chains the supernatural beast and observes it until dawn, at which time it transforms back into a young man, Westly, who begs for Occult's help in lifting his curse. Occult drives Westly to his home, a dumpy boarding house, booked up with unemployed derelicts, with a surprisingly young-looking landlady, Mrs. Daniels. Occult catches a glimpse of Mrs. Daniels in a mirror, and she's a wolf! Cornered, she shrieks for help, and at least four ruffians scurry into the room, armed with bottles and knives. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * six more derelict Locations: * Mrs. Daniels' Boarding House, on 78th St. Items: * ancient, mystic symbol Vehicles: * Occult's big sedan | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 9" | Synopsis13 = With the captain and the loyal crew freed, Jack and his friends prepare to take on the returning mutineers. The ship's cannons destroy one pirate boat, but several other boatloads of mutineers sneak around to the other side of the Hornet, and board it. They place explosives at the bases of the masts, light their fuses, and leave! Just then an unidentified ship sails into view. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith (not yet named) ** his crew Antagonists: * pirates * mutineers Vehicles: * * Hale's brig, "Falcon" (not yet named) Era: * | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 11" | Synopsis14 = The Caravan is overrun by the raiders, and the survivors, including Wing and his friend Nasir, are yoked up on a chain, and marching away in captivity. Wing is taken into the presence of Ali Ben Saad, and insults the Bedouin chief. He is sentenced to twenty lashes, and then suspended above a pit of snakes, on old rotten rope, while Ben Saad prepares to force Lynn Harding to marry him. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Other Characters: * Nasir, merchant ** his caravan Locations: * ** Cavern of the Reptiles | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 4" | Synopsis15 = Ed and Jake have narrowly escaped the mineshaft explosion, and must now hike back to Allendale. Meanwhile in the mail car of the Express, the robbers are bagging up and taking away many sackfuls of U.S. Mail. They and their loot get off at Allendale Station, meet up with Slick, and leave town, in one direction, as the Express pulls out in the other. Then Ed and Jake arrive at the station. The station agent has recovered consciousness and has a message for Ed and Jake, to report to Headquarters right away. As Ed and Jake both notice, it is odd for the railroad's management to already know about this robbery. At the railroad's main office, the boss pins all responsibility for the whole incident on Ed and Jake, and fires them both. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter ** his two sidekicks * Mr. Dawkins, Railroad Boss (not yet named) Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Allendale Station ** abandoned mine * Red Island RR HQ Vehicles: * train #51567, the Express | Writer16_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler16_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker16_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle16 = Magic Crystal of History: "Croesus Vs. Cyrus" | Synopsis16 = Bobby and Binks again gaze into the Magic Crystal. This time they witness the conflict between Croesus of Lydia and Cyrus of Persia. :Persian camel-mounted cavalry routed Greek horsemen, and Sardis was overrun. Cyrus condemned Croesus to die in a fire, but there was a rainstorm. Croesus didn't die but did end up working for Cyrus. Binks and Bobby are pleased with this outcome. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * , King of Lydia ** his army * , King of Persia ** his army Locations: * , 546 BC ** Pteria ** Sardis | Writer17_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler17_1 = Russell Cole | Inker17_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle17 = Sam the Porter | Synopsis17 = Sam gets things done. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Sam Other Characters: * Mr. Smith * Mr. Brown * Mr. Green ** Miss Smith * Mr. Black * Mr. White * Mike | Writer18_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler18_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker18_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle18 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 8" | Synopsis18 = The Flying Pals all take off, en route to Alaska, and Bob leaves Fernando in charge of the airfield. Meanwhile in San Francisco, the Jake impersonator warns his boss about Bob Merritt. Soon, in the Yukon, the leader of the Asiatic Flying Squadron receives a coded radio message. Bob arrives in Edmonton, Alberta, in a matter of hours, and meets up with the real Prospector Jake, who has flown there from San Francisco. Three hours later, Bob's pals land at Edmondton's airport. Bob posts two guards in the hanger to watch the planes and supplies. Meanwhile nearby, a skulking figure slips unnoticed across the field and into the back of the building. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * , Gentleman Adventurer and Inventor Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Lefty ** Buzz ** Dusty ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Prospector Jake Impersonator * Fernando * Gang Boss * Asiatic Aviators Other Characters: * Prospector Jake Locations * ** Merritt's Airfield * * * ** Vehicles: * Merritt's "Rocket Plane" * Flying Pals' Speedplanes, at least 13 of them | Writer19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle19 = Little Linda: "Adopted By Flint, Part 1" | Synopsis19 = Little Linda is a big sensation in Hillsboro, whose bank had been robbed by the bandits she had helped capture. The mayor persuades crabby old town miser Flint to adopt Linda. Flint sends her out with his butler for some shopping. The butler's new responsibility is to keep Linda from annoying Flint. Meanwhile Flint's nephew is quite chagrined by the new arrangement, and resolves to do something about it. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Wilkins, butler Other Characters: * Mayor of Hillsboro Antagonists: * Ned Flint (not yet named) Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 10 | Synopsis20 = Captain Grim and his crew, and Chief Kango and his spearmen, are all set to repel an attack from Chief Djenal and his spearmen, but instead the white-suited "trader" shows up. His name is Filson, he's pointing a revolver and barking orders. Grim punches him in the face, but Kango's spearmen are in cahoots with Filson; they seize Grim and Holcomb. Holcomb has an idea to use the gong, out in the jungle, to send a morse-code signal. Holcomb and Grim punch their way out of the spearmen and escape into the jungle, find the gong, and use it to signal a passing U.S. patrol gunboat. The skipper assembles an armed landing party and prepares to go ashore. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: Holcomb, others Antagonists: * Chief Djenal ** Hostile Natives * Chief Kango ** renegade spearmen * Filson Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** Native Village Vehicles: * U.S. Gunboat | Writer21_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler21_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker21_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle21 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 12, The Ceremony" | Synopsis21 = The wedding ceremony begins. Rex hasn't got a ring but thoughtfully the Queen has brought one along. Rex takes a close look at this ring; there's an inscription: "Love from Kiddlaw". He steps back, at an awkward angle, with the Queen standing behind him, and clumsily whacks the Queen's face with his elbow, and her mask falls off! | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke Other Characters: * Queen of Fortune (Renee Avalon, not yet named) ** All-Powerful Gods of Fortune * The Court Bishop | Writer22_1 = Joe Eichberger | Penciler22_1 = Joe Eichberger | Inker22_1 = Joe Eichberger | StoryTitle22 = Unc: "Rabbit Hunting" | Synopsis22 = Unc and his talking dog go hunting but they meet up with an armed talking rabbit. | Appearing22= Featured Characters: * Unc Supporting Characters: * Unc's unnamed talking dog Other Characters: * talking rabbit | Writer23_1 = | Penciler23_1 = Sven Elven | Inker23_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle23 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 1" | Synopsis23 = Aboard the good ship "Flamingo", Jeff and his uncle are sailing for Moraga Island, where a treasure lies buried. Jeff observes the island thru his telescope and makes a startling discovery: a white man running along the beach. Captain Dennis is puzzled by this sighting, and lowers two longboats, to send ashore a search party. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer24_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler24_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker24_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle24 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 2" | Synopsis24 = Police Commissioner Bailey's daughter Doris has been kidnaped right out of her own home, by the Purple Tiger gang, and Sandy Kean in his Radio Car K-7 is on the case right away, with the Commissioner riding along. But it's too late, the thugs have gotten away, down some side road or other. Back at the Commissioner's home, he's got a waiting phone call, from the Purple Tiger. If he wants Doris back, the Commissioner is told to leave all of the Tiger-incriminating evidence at a particular place. This is quite a problem for the Commissioner, who has not only not got any evidence against this so-called Purple Tiger, but indeed has never even heard of him until now. Sandy wants a look at those directions, and has a plan. That night, out in the country, the Commissioner leaves a box stuffed with papers at a lonely spot. A furtive figure recovers it, and the box is bugged, sounding a buzzer in the dashboard of Radio Car K-7. Kean and the Commissioner follow the box-grabber's car at a distance, but the driver spots them anyway. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Antagonists: * Purple Tiger ** his gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey * Doris Bailey * Bailey's Butler Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * The Express train in Along the Main Line was supposedly, back in issue #10, on track to collide with a stopped train at Allendale Station. In this chapter that train rolls safely thru the station. * This issue, Magic Crystal of History by Homer Fleming returns. This feature was absent in , and in , Bobby and Binks were still abroad in ancient Egypt. In this issue, they are safely back in their own time, and only looking into the past, without visiting it. * First issue for Pep Morgan by Creig Flessel. * First issue for Pirate Gold by Sven Elven. * First issue for Unc by Joe Eichberger. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Pelion and Ossa: "Locked Out", by Al Stahl ** Just Suppose...: "Chinese Gunpowder" and "Robiespierre", (hypothetical historical scenarios) by Henry Kiefer ** Batter Up! (cartoons), by Vincent Sullivan ** Do You Know? (natural and historical facts illustrated) by Henry Kiefer ** "More Fun & Magic" (text article) by "Graysten, the Magician" ** Hubert: "Love Thy Neighbor", by J. Muselli and Bill Patrick ** It's a Fact! (natural and historical facts illustrated) by Paul Ferrer | Trivia = * Henry Kiefer signs his Just Suppose... pages as "H.C. and A.D. Kiefer". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Doctor Occult story as "Leger and Reuths". * Russell Cole signs his Sam the Porter feature as "Alger". * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 12 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances